Naruto Returns
by godsbow1
Summary: One shot Naruto has just returned home but he has changed. As he passes though the gates they are attacked. what well happen? Rated M for blood and gore


Hello readers just to let you know this is my first story so go easy on me.

Please remember to review

Chapter 1

Naruto's Change

It's a dark fogy night as two figures come with in view of Konoha. The two figures were wearing big black cloaks making it impossible to see their faces.

"So how do you feel Naruto, happy to be home?"

"You have no idea Jiraiya" after a long pause Jiraiya said

"Hay Naruto I am kind of tried how about we go see Tsunade tomorrow ok"

"Fine with me I am going home."

As they finale reach the gate they are meet by two guards one who just happened to be Iruka-sensei. Not being able to see their faces because the hoods from the cloaks were up walked toward them and said "who are you and what's your reason for coming to Konoha?"

One of the figures walked forward and reached for his hood whale lowering it simple said "Yo." Iruka so surprise to see who it was speechless after a minute or so he was able to say something "Jiraiya is that you? Then that means that's Naruto."

Naruto lowered his hood yelling at the top of his lungs "that's right the future Hokage is back." Jiraiya proceeded to hit Naruto so hard that his face was forced into the ground. "Baka do you want to wake up the whole village"

Iruka thought to himself _'well he may have grown on the outside but he is still the same Naruto.'_

Naruto had just finally got his head out of the ground and suddenly got a vary serious look on his face. Jiraiya just walked to a nearby bunch sat down pulled out his pipe took a long drag and said "leave one alive Naruto."

Naruto just nodded and took of his cloak underneath he was wearing a black pants and a black and orange jacket strapped to his back he had a black katana with a red and black hilt. Naruto drew his sword and turned to face the gate back towards the road.

Nobody had a clue what the two were talking about so Iruka asked "Jiraiya what's going on and what did you mean by leave one alive?"

"Just stay back and watch you'll see" as he said this a large amount of ninja came out of the trees a ways from the main gate.

When Iruka saw this he began to panic and yelled to the other guard "call for back up were being attacked." "Their wont be any need for that" Jiraiya said then nodded to Naruto "He can handle it by himself."

As he said this Naruto charged toward the group of ninjas with his sword held in front of him. The ninjas threw a countless number of shrunken at Naruto who just laughed "You think that is going to do anything **Wind Stile: Air Wave Jutsu**."

Just then a gust of wind was shoot at the wall of shrunken so strong that the shrunken changed direction and was headed towards the ninjas going twice their perverse speed.

They hit and instantly killed 3 of the ninja Naruto was now in range of a blade and began cutting them down mercilessly. The ninja closes to him pulled his sword and swung as hard as he could Naruto ducked and the man hit nothing but air.

Naruto then held his sword tight then slashed upwards while he rose. Blood shoot out of the man spraying all over Naruto as the man fell to the ground cut in half.

The sight of such brutality caused the rest of the ninja to step back one throw up from it. Naruto took this chance to get rid of another one of them he appeared in front of the man sword raised and brought the sword down with such force and speed that no one saw the blade fall.

The man was beheaded his head rolled away and the body fell with the neck shooting blood out of it. There were only three men left from the group of ninja.

Knowing this Naruto lifted his head and looked at the stars "You know I have to live one of you alive, but that doesn't mean you can't be missing a limb or two Ill let you decide."

Naruto brought his attention back to them then charged the three ninja they also charged as well. "Trying to team up on me, to bad that won't work **Shadow Clone Jutsu" **Naruto made two clones then they all meet.

The first clone swung his blade in a down word slash his attack was blocked so he spun around and hit the man at the back of his neck he fell to the ground and as soon as he did the clone stabbed him trough the heart the clone then disappeared.

The second clone went on the defensive as the ninja swung his sword aiming for the clone's chest so the clone rolled away. As he rolled away he swung his blade cutting of the ninjas legs this cased him to fall on his face. The clone then stood up and walked over to the ninja and kicked him over so he was on his back and put his sword to his throat and said "We can take this one."

During this time Naruto was trying to take his opponent alive so he was cutting him all over he was bleeding from just about every were. Then he heard the clone and said "Guess what that makes you"

Naruto then moved so fast the man didn't see him and cut him in half with a down word slash the man didn't even feel this. Naruto then appeared behind him "died" right after Naruto said this the mans body slid off of its self and fell to the ground the clone then knocked out the man left and carried him over to the gate.

The fight was over and the ground was covered in blood and so was Naruto it then started to rain Naruto looked up and stayed like that for a minute. He then pulled out a cloth and wiped of his sword and put it away. He then started to walk back to the gate.

Iruka was stunned at what Naruto had done _'What happened to him he kills with out a second thought and fights mercilessly what happened to you Naruto.'_

Well I hope you liked it rember its my first one. Plz review

Next chapter comeing soon


End file.
